The present invention relates generally to a system and method for planning and delivering educational materials, and in particular, to a system and method of planning and delivering educational electronic media on a topic based on student profiles.
Educational classroom sessions are typically planned by a teacher or an educator based on the topic to be presented. Traditionally, the teacher would rely upon textbook materials used by the class in combination with supplementary materials based on the teacher's experience. As paper textbook materials have been increasingly replaced by electronic media, the number and types of media available for presenting a topic to students has expanded. While the larger number of electronic materials provides additional content to help the teacher in explaining the topic, it also may become more time consuming for the teacher to plan the session.